


Look Not at the Past

by rainingWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt, M/M, Romance, War, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The most cliche yet classic fluff prompt: coffee shop au.//Allura is a barista and Shiro is her customer. She notices him, but when she’s handing him his drink, their hands touch, and it’s like she suddenly sees him in a new light. //(Now, someone would look at this moment and pinpoint it as the moment that starts this whole story. Another would look back further, back to when Shiro had crawled out of the desert, missing an arm, dragging an injured Matt Holt to safety. Yet, others would look back beyond, saying that the true event that started it all would be when Allura woke up from a 4 day coma amidst chaos with her family dead and gone.However, looking back at events long past will garner no answer, unveil no explanation for what is happening. This moment here is destined.)





	Look Not at the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



The most cliche yet classic fluff prompt: coffee shop au.

Allura is a barista and Shiro is her customer. She notices him, but when she’s handing him his drink, their hands touch, and it’s like she suddenly sees him in a new light.

* * *

The scene is set at ‘Cafe Junibeany.’

The coffee shop is homey and has a very intimate atmosphere, luring all those who frequented it to stay for an extra cup even if they initially only wanted one. The wallpaper is cheery and yellow, containing pictures of clouds and golden leaves falling from the sky. All in all, it is a place that makes it easy to conduct deep, personal conversations for hours on end.  

And maybe that’s why the man waits in line for his third latte of the day. His name is Shiro. He has a white wisp among the blackness of his hair and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. But the most significant feature is his prosthetic arm. It is his right hand and arm now. He holds it gingerly at his side, as if not used to the weight.  

The sun is almost setting, making the coffee shop a bright beacon that attracts those going home. It’s near closing time. There are only two people waiting on line. 

Shiro is last in line, a gym bag slung over his shoulders, and he’s smiling at the baby that the woman in front of him is holding. He looks like he wants to say hi to the infant but misses his opportunity as the mother steps up to the counter to order something from the barista. 

He catches the barista’s gaze once and drops it, ruffling the back of his hair. The barista’s tone of voice soars higher and it’s not only because of the child's presence in front of her. She’s clearly happy that Shiro is here. 

She adjusts her name tag that spells out “Allura” in cursive and is already writing down his order on the cup when Shiro takes the previous customer’s place at the counter. 

“That’ll be $3.49” Allura smiles at Shiro and her gaze roams from his face to his chest; the man’s shirt tightens as he reaches into his pockets to grab his wallet. His bicep flexes for a second as he flips his wallet open to grab some bills. Allura looks pleased with what she sees and Shiro gives a lopsided smile in return.  

Then it happens as Allura reaches out to take the money from Shiro. Their hands touch and everything changes. 

Now, someone would look at this moment and pinpoint it as the moment that starts this whole story. Another would look back further, back to when Shiro had crawled out of the desert, missing an arm, dragging an injured Matt Holt to safety. Yet, others would look back beyond, saying that the true event that started it all would be when Allura woke up from a 4 day coma amidst chaos with her family dead and gone.

However, looking back at events long past will garner no answer, unveil no explanation for what is happening. This moment here is destined. A close friend would say it is fate that they meet. That the two would touch hands. That Allura gives a soft gasp at the coldness of the prosthetic hand. That the bills slip out of her grasp and onto the counter. That Shiro takes the 1 second interaction and is reminded that he is not whole. 

It is destined that he will leave, without saying anything. The door closes behind him. The lights in the coffee shop dims. ‘Cafe Junibeany’ just closed for the day. 

Allura frowns in the darkness.

She exits.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope you enjoy the story!  
> \- What was supposed to be a oneshot became a multi-chapter fic. Ahhh...  
> \- Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
